losviciosdeellafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:FANDOM/@comment-187.159.83.46-20190409203331
Los pronombres sustituyen al nombre. Elegimos el pronombre apropiado en función de dos elementos: el nombre al que sustituye y su función en la oración. En inglés, solo los pronombres singulares de tercera persona tienen en cuenta el género del nombre al que se refieren. Los pronombres de segunda persona, singular y plural, son idénticos salvo en el caso del pronombre reflexivo. PRONOMBRES DE OBJETO Los pronombres de objeto sustituyen a nombres que funcionan como complementos directos o indirectos. Interrogativo • ¿Cuánto pan vas a comprar? • ¿Cuántas naranjas quedan? Negativo No los alquilamos. No le doy un regalo a él. Afirmativo Ella los ve en el autobús. Ella me escribió muchas cartas. Adjetivos Posesivos Los adjetivos posesivos son similares a los pronombres posesivos, pero los adjetivos posesivos siempre se colocan antes de un sustantivo. Los adjetivos posesivos funcionan como adjetivos, modificando el sustantivo. Estos son los adjetivos posesivos y los sujetos que representan: adjetivo posesivo + sustantivo. Afirmativo . (La mujer alta es su mamá.) (Mi perro es marrón.) Negativo Él no posee su propio coche. Ella no está en su habitación. Interrogativo • ¿Qué libro leyeron? • ¿Qué puerta debo golpear? Adverbios y oraciones • El adverbio es un tipo de palabra invariable que tiene por función modificar de distintas formas al verbo, a un adjetivo, o bien a otro adverbio. • Es un término que no varía porque un adverbio no posee género o número. Por tanto se puede afirmar que los adverbios poseen dos características básicas: son modificadores y son palabras invariables. • Se tiene en cuenta el concepto que el adverbio expresa. Estos adverbios son: • Adverbios de tiempo: ahora, ayer, antes de ayer, entonces, mañana, hoy, pasado mañana, anoche, anteanoche, ya, todavía, siempre, aún, jamás, nunca, temprano, tarde, antes, después, luego, pronto, cuando, cuándo. • Adverbios de lugar: allí, aquí, ahí, acá, allá, abajo, arriba, cerca, delante, detrás, lejos,, debajo, encima, atrás, enfrente, alrededor, donde, dónde. • Adverbios de modo: así, bien, mal, solo, peor, despacio, mejor, deprisa, raído, como, cómo. • Adverbios de cantidad o grado: muy, mucho, bastante, poco, demasiado, más, menos, tan, tanto, cuanto, cuánto, casi, medio, apenas, así de, harto. • Adverbios de afirmación: sí, también, cierto, claro, exacto, obvio, verdaderamente. • Adverbios de duda: probablemente, quizá, acaso, tal vez, a lo mejor, puede, puede ser. • Adverbios de negación: no, nunca, tampoco, negativamente, jamás. Negativos No abrieron nunca la convocatoria Ellos no vieron nada sospechoso tampoco. Afirmativos • ¡Claro que iré contigo! • ¡Claro que sí! él podrá venir con nosotras Interrogativo • ¿Quién juega de delantero en Arsenal? • ¿Cómo se vive en una ciudad tan populosa como México DF? Preposiciones Las preposiciones son una de las partes del inglés que más cuesta aprender a los hablantes de lengua española porque la traducción directa a menudo es imposible. Las preposiciones pueden ser traducidas de manera distinta según la situación o el contexto de su uso. Por ello es recomendable memorizar las diferentes variaciones y usos dependiendo de si hablamos de preposiciones de lugar, movimiento o tiempo. Veremos que muchas de las preposiciones se repiten en los diferentes apartados. Afirmativas Hacer feliz a la gente es lo que me gusta. Lo que me gusta es hacer feliz a la gente Negativas Es imposible que el átomo sea molécula. Es falso que el juez sea fiscal. Interrogativas • ¿Cuándo la viste por última vez? • ¿Para qué saliste tan temprano? INGLES OBJECT PRONOUNS Pronouns replace the name. We choose the appropriate pronoun based on two elements: the name it replaces and its function in the sentence. In English, only singular third-person pronouns take into account the gender of the name to which they refer. The pronouns of the second person, singular and plural, are identical except in the case of the reflexive pronoun. Object pronouns replace names that work as direct or indirect add-ons. Interrogative • How much bread are you going to buy? • How many oranges are left? Negative We do not rent them. I do not give a gift to him. Affirmative She sees them on the bus. She wrote me many letters. Possessive adjectives Possessive adjectives are similar to possessive pronouns, but possessive adjectives are always placed before a noun. Possessive adjectives function as adjectives, modifying the noun. These are the possessive adjectives and the subjects they represent: possessive adjective + noun. Affirmative . (The tall woman is her mom.) (My dog is brown.) Negative He does not own his own car. She is not in her room. Interrogative • What book did you read? • Which door should I hit? Adverbs and prayers • The adverb is a type of invariable word whose function is to modify the verb in different ways, to an adjective, or to another adverb. • It is a term that does not vary because an adverb does not have gender or number. Therefore it can be said that adverbs have two basic characteristics: they are modifiers and are invariable words. • The concept that the adverb expresses is taken into account. These adverbs are: • Adverbs of time: now, yesterday, before yesterday, then, tomorrow, today, the day after tomorrow, last night, last night, already, still, always, even, never, never, early, late, before, after, then, soon, when when. • Adverbs of place: there, here, there, here, there, down, up, near, in front, behind, far, below, above, behind, in front, around, where, where. • Adverbs of mode: well, bad, lonely, worse, slower, better, fast, shabby, like, how. • Adverbs of quantity or degree: very, very, very, little, too much, more, less, so, so much, how much, how much, almost, medium, barely, that way, fed up. • Adverbs of affirmation: yes, also, true, clear, exact, obvious, truly. • Adverbs of doubt: probably, maybe, perhaps, maybe, maybe, it can, can be. • Adverbs of denial: no, never, neither, negatively, ever. Negatives They never opened the call They did not see anything suspicious either. Prepositions Prepositions are one of the parts of English that is more difficult for Spanish speakers to learn because direct translation is often impossible. Prepositions can be translated differently according to the situation or the context of their use. Therefore it is advisable to memorize the different variations and uses depending on whether we talk about prepositions of place, movement or time. We will see that many of the prepositions are repeated in the different sections. Affirmative Making people happy is what I like. What I like is making people happy